True Deal of Friendship
by Mischief Howl
Summary: [Spoilers for Gotham Season 2. Rated T to be safe] The Earth Pony Detective has to make a deal with a Flightless Pegasi in order to take down Jerome, Barbara, and all those that aid or are involved with them. True Friendship will be the Deal.


It was not uncommon for Jim to glance and even stare at the wing that Oswald did everything in his power to hide or show there was nothing wrong with it. It was always tucked in while his other wing seemed to spread out.

A Pegasus that stared at the sky when he thought no pony was looking. A longing in his pale eyes, a lingering sadness.

Oswald was meant to fly, meant to touch the clouds with his hooves and lay on their soft fluff like a bed.

But here he was, forever earth bound. Fish Mooney had known how to truly deal with him. His leg was nothing, it would heal. No no no, she was aiming to break the useless Snitch before she sent him to his demise.

Jim had only met Cobblepot before he saw him in a trunk of the cart, bound and gagged with his one good wing and clearly bad one flapping in desperation and ignoring any agony it caused his broken wing.

Jim, the Earth Pony. Born to the Earth of Equestria, knew not what it was like to fly. He had never dreamed of it, nor feeling the magic within a Unicorn. Never questioning what it was like to have wings or magic. He was happy being who he was.

He had never knew Fish had broken Cobblepot. He had not noticed the blood that was almost hid by the dark fur and feathers. He thought the Pegasus was always like this- And he still felt the guilt in his heart for not knowing the truth sooner. And where the Pegasi's rage for Fish Mooney came from.

The wing stretched out, showing Gordon the crooked thing. Only he showed his old friend. He hated and almost never showed it to anypony else. Those that ever witnessed the crooked wing were most likely the ones he killed with his own hooves.

It ached still. Bone rubbing against bone and muscle.

The cart ride where Gordon was meant to kill him had sealed Oswald's fate. His wings flapping and his legs kicking had made his injuries worse, his wing still was able to move but he knew he would never fly again. Whenever his dear mother attempted to get him to fly, he always had to make an excuse. He couldn't bare to tell her that her son was bound to Earth. He shied some when she tried to groom his crooked wing.

Gordon found himself gently touching over the Pegasus's wings, preening them and taking care of them while Oswald left them alone, finding no reason to preen them.

 _'They are but a curse to me now, old friend'_ He would say. A painful reminder that he had got well named. The Penguin. At first it was due to his black fur with the white along his belly that was like that of a tuxedo. But also due to him being that of a servant. Like the penguins that he once saw on the movie: Mary Poppins.

Oswald longed for flight. Longed to stretch his wings like he had done before. Flying through the rain, feeling the chilly water drops on his equine body and slide or bounce off his feathers that were once so majestic.

Even with Fish's death, he couldn't fly. He became Gotham's new King. A cruel and dangerous one. Deadly despite his size and limp in his back hoof. He broke and killed any that dared stand against him or threatened and disrespected him, his mother, and even Jim. His dear old friend.

"If I don't put you behind bars, Celestia or The Mane Six might" Gordon stated one night while he was made to do a favor for the Gangster.

Cobblepot had to laugh some at that. "I am not out to rule Equestria. They have no business with me. I respect the Princesses as well as the Heroes that save our land." He shakes his head to get his already messy mane out of his eyes.

Gordon's ears lowered some against his head. He had recalled Bruce's words. Where his dignity gets in the way of doing what must be done. He felt wrong each time he asked Penguin for a favor. He knew with each favor, Cobblepot will eventually ask for them in return and he doubted it would be to get his suits tailored or watch his mother, Gertrude Kapelpot.

"The little pony, Jerome.. He killed a few of your friends at the station" Cobblepot said. Calmly, almost deadly calmly that made Jim believe the rage underneath was about to come forth. "If I had known that that little bitch dared-" The anger was coming quicker and Jim had to put a hoof on his muzzle to silence him.

"What could you have done, Cobblepot? You may have been killed to"

Oswald put his hoof on the light tan leg to pull it down with a gentle touch. "You act like I'm helpless. I'm flightless, not useless. What King would I be if I couldn't protect my dear friend and partner?"

Jim looks down. "I didn't mean you were useless. I just don't want anypony else to die. They were making a statement and I must take them down" An image of Barbara flashed in his mind. She needed help he kept telling himself. She was sick and needed help- when will he stop denying that she was beyond help? "I don't want you to become a monster either. I accept you are King of Gotham, I don't accept what you do. I want you to help me take down Jerome, Barbara, and all others that aid or are part of them- No killing, no torture, no black mail. They will be punished by the law-"

"What law?" Oswald interrupted with a cold tone as his hoof hit the table. Cat flinched some at the sudden noise, but made no move beyond that as her boss continued. "When will you remove that blindfold of yours and know that there is no law? I understand you are a good man. But if you continue down this road of self-righteousness, you will be dead. What good will be left than? Bullock won't take your place, no one would. You'd just be a dead horse"

Harvey eyes narrow and his horn glowed under his hat, even with his hat concealing his horn, the three noticed it. Jim breathes. "If I die, I die doing what is right, Oswald. I'm no Hero of Equestria, but I am a Detective and I will defend what is right to my last breath." He reached out to Oswald's hoof. "I ask for your help.. my friend" The words were strained but true. If it was to help them end this, than so be it. He will be Oswald's true and real friend.

"Jim- No" Harvey stepped forth but stopped when Jim glanced at him with his other hoof up.

Oswald stood on his hooves, standing tall and with pride he lacked a year ago. "I will help you, James Gordon. But if there is no way to stop them than I will do what I must for you"

Jim's ears droop more. Oswald was right. If they couldn't take them back too Arkham than they must do what they have to. No more holding back. He kept his hoof out. "Only if there is no alternative, Oswald. If I witness or hear anything of something that you are doing- Consider this friendship over"

Oswald felt some pain in his heart as he shook the Detective Earth Pony's hoof. "I promise, Jim." He slowly places his hooves around the bigger Stallion and pulls him slowly down more to his level. A kiss was planted on the Detective's head, gentle and kind. But holding a deeper meaning to it.

Harvey hated this. This deal was going to end badly. He knew that.

Jim knew it to. "Thank you, Cobblepot." He glanced at the wing again before he turns away and began to trot out with Harvey beside him who was already muttering that his partner was the most idiotic moron to end all idiotic morons.

Oswald listening to the hooves echo until the door opens and closes behind them. "Sir" Zsasz looks at his boss with the slight cold but mostly usual emotionless expression. "Was it a smart idea to trust those two" His mane-less head, sharp looking ears and horn shown more even in the dark room.

The flightless Pegasi lays his front hooves on the table, slightly pushing the Penguin Toothpick Holder away from him. "Yes" Was all he said. His heart was fluttering while his smile widened. Jim was going to be his full friend. No using, no hurt, just him and his dear Jim. His dark tail curled around his flank, hiding the mysterious cutie mark from the world. He never liked showing his cutie mark to anypony. Always hiding it with his suit or tail. Perhaps due to the insecurities it brought him in his foal years. "My policeman will help me achieve my goals as I will help him achieve his. He is under the protective of The Penguin." He was happy.

His kiss to Jim could mean Life and Protection, or Death and Hatred from a former friend. Only time will tell. For now, Oswald Cobblepot was happy that he could help Jim. So happy his wings stretched out and fluttered without any ache that came from them.


End file.
